The present invention is an improvement in locking mechanisms for latches which use the overcenter concept, i.e. latches which employ a pivot point which must be "overcenter" for the latch to remain securely locked. Such latches have typically been able to provide only limited secondary locking features for insuring that the primary or overcenter locking mechanisms remain securely locked and function properly when the latch is in use. For example, the use of a locking trigger release element is well known in the latch industry as a secondary locking feature. However, the development of new aircraft and space vehicles demands latching reliability even in the event of failure of the secondary locking feature. Hence the development of the present invention.